


Our Son.

by Albme94



Series: Silly stories [1]
Category: SovietCyanide, SovietWomble - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, You'd think there's mpreg, anyways its an au, but there's not, but this is the only way, first of all, ik that RPF stands for real people fic, or is it ;)))), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: It was about time they adopted.
Relationships: CyanidePlaysGames/SovietWomble (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Silly stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013115
Kudos: 2





	Our Son.

Cyanide skips over to Womble, grinning like a kid who just found his Christmas presents under his parents bed, _‘’here~’’_ he handed him a tiny smooth rock.

''What’s this?'' Soviet frowned, curious yet fearful.

Cyanide smiled wide ''it's a _pet.''_

Womble narrowed his eyes, ''a pet... I already _have_ a pet... It's _Lulu_ -'' he pointed at the little ball of sunshine, Cy nodded ''but _this_ one is _different''_  
''Because it's not alive'', the brit held the rock, it wasn’t big, but it fit his palm nicely.  
''Noooo, _because_ ~'' He turned the rock around, smiling even wider now, if possible.

Womble blinked a few times, ''Clive?''  
''He's our son.'' Cy stated.  
''W-what??'' He moved a bit back, looking at Cy and… Their _‘son’??_  
_‘’What the hell_ are you on about?’’ He tried to give the rock back, but Cy shook his head.  
He honestly didn’t know what to do now, Cyanide just stood there… _Smiling…_ It was unnerving…

''So coman _daddy,_ let's celebrate--'' Cyanide grabbed Soviet’s arm, Clive almost falling down from his hand, Womble got dragged towards his bedroom, ''nonono wait _what?!''_  
‘’I’ll let you go if you call me _daddy~’’  
_  
‘’Absolute not. Never ever.’’  
Cy smiled, Womble sighed.  
  
Door closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me, i dont know


End file.
